Ancient Assassin
by White-Tiger123
Summary: SGA:1 find a girl suspended in time in the far reaches of Atlantis. Is this a good thing or are they in for much more than they bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

Stargate:Atlantis and all of its characters belong to MGM, not me, which is a shame…

This wasn't Beta'd … so all mistakes are mine!

* * *

**Ancient Assassin**

It had been a relatively relaxing day so far for SGA: 1. There were no missions planned and it had actually been a couple of weeks since the last intergalactic emergency. John, Teyla, Rodney and Ronan had decided to explore one of the uninhabited parts of the city to make sure nothing was lurking around down there. John had the life-signs detector with him and was using it as a sort of safety net; any life-signs and the guns are ready. So when the Colonel raised his gun so did the other three.

Rodney looked over Johns shoulder and saw an unmoving life-sign in a room down the hall, but it was grey.

"Rodney," John said. "I thought that all life-signs on these things are meant to be white, even the wraith life signs are white."

"Let me look closer," Rodney replied, but after a second he handed the device back to John. "Wow, I actually have no idea."

John frowned before nodding to Teyla and indicated the room; she cautiously set off down the hallway, P-90 raised, with the three men at her heels. After checking the room was secure they entered it, it was one of the smaller rooms in the city and was full of boxes. The signal was coming from behind a large silver box. It was incredibly heavy and took the combined efforts of John, Ronan and Teyla to move it. The patch of wall that was revealed was covered in flashing lights, even though no power was being sent to this part of the city. The Colonel placed his palm against the cool metal surface and with a crack it opened up.

A large metal slab was thrown out form behind the panel and landed with a large clunk a few centimetres away from one of Rodney's feet. He cringed and glanced at the other three before contacting Dr Weir.

"Elizabeth, we've found something." Rodney said excitedly. "Get Carson down here."

"Rodney, what exactly is it that you have found?" She asked her chief scientist.

"A life-sign Elizabeth, encased in a metal that looks suspiciously like Naquadah!" He replied.

He heard Elizabeth take a deep breath before replying. "Okay, Carson will be right over. I think I'll come over as well soon, but please be careful Rodney."

"Don't worry Elizabeth I always am." He replied before switching off the radio.

By the time Carson arrived McKay was pressing buttons on the side of the slab while everyone else watched closely, apart from Ronan who had left the room. It seemed to be a sort of ancient combination lock, an easy ancient combination lock. There were only three buttons and so it didn't take long for Rodney to exhaust all other options until he found the correct selection.

There was a sudden hiss and a large crack appeared through the block, the section above the crack then slid slowly off. Colonel Sheppard hurried through the mist that was produced by the slab and soon found his way to it, he was making sure nothing got up and walked away while they couldn't see. As the mist cleared and the visibility in the small room increased everyone's eyes were drawn to the figure in the stone case. It was a young woman in a midnight black, leather cat-suit. She had shoulder length black hair and her skin was the colour of freshly fallen snow.

After glancing quickly at his team and Carson the Colonel leant down to check for a pulse. The moment his fingers touched her neck the room shook slightly, and her eyes opened. There was a sudden silence in the room as she took a deep breath and her crimson red eyes scanned the room and all of its occupants before coming to rest on John who was still towering over her.

She took a deep breath and put a hand to her chest before calmly speaking one word.

"Katrina."

Colonel Sheppard smiled before glancing at Teyla and replying to the girl.

"Hi there Katrina. I'm John." He said indicating to himself. "And this is Teyla."

Katrina grinned lightly before having another look around the room.

"Am I still on Atlantis?" She asked slowly. "What year is it?"

She tried to get to her feet but fell back onto the hard metal, everyone in the room cringed. She growled lightly and held out her right arm. John helped her up and out of the casing and she grabbed onto Teyla for extra support as she tried to regain control of her legs.

"What year is this?" She asked again. "Tell me!"

Teyla spoke calmly and reassuringly to Katrina. "We cannot say what year it would be for you people. The system of time varies greatly across galaxies it seems."

Katrina looked at John again and smiled lightly.

"So, you are from Earth!" She said. "Most never expected your people to ever find your way to Atlantis!"

"Wait a minute," Rodney said loudly from across the room. He had a feeling about this girl, and it wasn't un-similar to the feeling he had when Chaya was around. "You're an ancient?"

Katrina frowned lightly as she turned to Dr McKay. "I am not sure what you mean by me being an ancient; I'm Alteran if that helps."

There was a muttering of "I knew it!" from Rodney as Katrina turned to speak to John and Teyla.

"Can we leave this room? I cannot sense anything in here and it's quite disconcerting." She asked.

Teyla looked at Carson quickly and after a nod she led the girl from the room, followed closely by John.

Once they had left the room Rodney gave Carson a glance that said: 'I don't like the look of this.' and picked up his radio.

"Elizabeth." He said. "I really think you had better come down here! The girl who was encased in the stone was an ancient. I have a weird feeling about this Liz; like we're getting ourselves into a lot of trouble."

"Don't worry Rodney; you say she's just a girl." Elizabeth said. "If she is then I'm sure the Colonel and Teyla can take care of her."

"She's a teenager form the look of her." He replied. "And she looks very fit for someone who has probably been trapped for over ten thousand years."

"Rodney, relax," Elizabeth said to her favourite scientist. "I'm on my way. Just don't let her out of your sight from this point onwards okay."

She terminated the connection and Rodney put the radio in his pocket. He and Carson left the room quickly to check Teyla and John were coping.

They both stopped in their tracks at what they saw.

Katrina was kneeling on the floor, clutching her head in pain. She was surrounded by hundreds of glowing white shapes. Teyla looked around and saw looks of amazement on the faces of John, Rodney and Carson that surely mirrored her own; Katrina was surrounded by ascended ancients.

Eventually they began to disappear, one by one, until they were alone in the corridor. Teyla ran over to the teenage girl and stood by her side. As John joined Teyla he saw the rage in Katrina's eyes that worried him. Rage looked millions of times worse in red eyes and she looked _very _pissed.

"Those idiots!" She said as she got to her feet, John and Teyla prepared to catch her if she fell, they didn't know why but they seemed to have a connection to the girl. "They expect me not to interfere! They expect me to watch as the wraith awaken! Ten thousand years ago I was locked in that casing after being told I could never ascend. That I couldn't ascend because I was created to do what they would not allow themselves to!"

She stopped and looked up at Teyla with tears in her eyes. "They expect me not to interfere because I was one of them, but they have another thing coming! Let's see how my dear old Atlantis is doing!"

She looked to the ceiling and held out her arms. A red glow surrounded her and John and Teyla backed away carefully as Katrina rose into the air. Atlantis shook and the lights flashed and from deep below them everyone in Atlantis heard a muffled roaring sound.

"The engines!" Rodney said excitedly. "She just powered up the engines!"

The roaring slowly became quieter and quieter until it stopped. The lights returned to normal and the city stopped shaking. Katrina stopped glowing and slowly drifted to the floor. Teyla ran over to her, checking if she was okay.

"She is merely unconscious." Teyla said to the other onlookers.

Carson called for a medical team with as stretcher and seconds later Rodney's radio activated; it was Dr Zelenka.

"Rodney you are never going to believe this!" Radek said quickly.

"With today's events you may as well just try me." Rodney replied snarkily.

Dr Zelenka told him. Rodney dropped the radio. It was that moment Elizabeth chose to walk round the corner.

"Elizabeth, everyone." Rodney began. "You are never going to believe what Dr Zelenka just told me. It's the ZPMs. The ZPMs are all fully charged! She recharged them!"

He then turned to Elizabeth.

"You have no idea what you just missed." He said indicating to the teenage girl Teyla was kneeling protectively over.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! Please review now you have read!

White-Tiger123


	2. Chapter 2

**Stargate: Atlantis and all of its characters belong to MGM, not me, which is a shame… **

**This wasn't Beta'd … so all mistakes are mine!!! Oh and sorry for the long delay, my computer's internet access has been playing up for ages!!!**

* * *

**Ancient Assassin**

**Chapter 2**

Katrina opened her eyes to the darkness of the infirmary. As her eyes adjusted to the light, or lack of it, she saw Teyla dozing lightly on a chair next to her bed and smiled. Quickly she rose and hurried over to where she could see her clothes; she changed into them and headed for the door.

As it opened with its customary 'whoosh' Teyla's eyes shot open and she spun round to face the door, spotting Katrina as she tried to leave. Katrina tensed her muscles, ready to run if she had to. Teyla just stood and smiled at the teen before walking to her side.

"So…" Teyla began. "Where are we going?"

Twenty minutes later they were back in the same section that they found Katrina in. They did not stop however. Katrina kept walking straight ahead until she reached a section where the lights refused to work. She jogged over to one of the doors and forced it open before entering the room it revealed. Teyla entered as well, following closely behind the Alteran girl.

Katrina seemed to know exactly what she was doing as she pulled away a panel and opened a large metallic trapdoor in the floor. She jumped into the blackness that was the hole and landed without a sound. Teyla waited in the room, making sure nothing got in or out.

Eventually the Alteran surfaced with a grin easily visible on her face. A few seconds later there was a small growl and a large White Tiger leapt gracefully from the hole. Teyla turned to Katrina; she had never seen such a creature before and she was very curious.

"Teyla this is my friend Kira." Katrina said gently. "She was brought here from Earth on the day of my birth. She will do you no harm; that much I can promise."

Teyla looked down at the large cat before kneeling and holding out her hand. The White Tiger moved forwards and rubbed itself up against Teyla before returning to Katrina's side. Katrina carefully petted Kira before turning to Teyla.

"I could sense her down there as she slept, I couldn't leave her alone any longer. We have been separated far too long and I missed her." She took a deep breath. "She's my best friend."

Teyla smiled. "I understand Katrina; there is no need for you to explain yourself to me."

Kira purred and both Teyla and Katrina looked down at her with grins on their faces. They headed back to the infirmary with Teyla and Katrina chatting quietly about Athos and Teyla's people.

Soon they heard footsteps heading in their direction so they stopped moving and John appeared at the end of the corridor wearing a black T-Shirt and shorts. As he saw them he stopped and did a quick double take. Slowly the Colonel moved forwards; weary of the deadly predator from his planet that was standing between Teyla and Katrina. Kira sensed his Ancient Gene and his fear for her. After a quick nod from Katrina Kira bounded forwards, stopping just in front of John, forcing him to stop moving.

Before his very eyes Kira shrank until she was the size of, and looked very much like a young White Tiger cub. She mewled gently and her bright blue eyes widened. John picked the small creature up with a grin on his face and cradled it carefully in his arms. He rubbed under her chin and she purred loudly until Teyla began to speak, at which point the cub placed a paw on John's hand temporarily stopping the petting and turned her head to face Teyla.

"Colonel," Teyla said, but at his look began again. "John, that's Kira. Kira, the man who is carrying you is Lt Colonel John Sheppard."

Kira looked up at him and bowed her head slightly before leaping out of his arms and landing fully sized on the floor. John and Teyla walked the two back to the infirmary. Once Katrina had drifted off, with Kira lying across the foot of the bed, John and Teyla set off to their own quarters. As John watched Teyla go into her room he knew that only one thing was certain; that Carson was going to get a big shock in the morning!

* * *

**Thanks For Reading And Don't Forget To Review!!! Sorry it's quite short, the next chapter WILL be longer I promise!!!**

**White-Tiger123 **


End file.
